EraseReplace
by PalindromicAnna
Summary: Summer always seems to change things, but this was not what Tina expected. Mike Chang/Tina C. Tina-centric.
1. Chapter 1

"Tina, calm down." Artie said as he chased after her down the hall. "It was just a look, nothing else."

Tina turned around sharply to look at her boyfriend in his wheelchair. "Well that look said a thousand words."

Artie rolled back a little in shock. "Quinn was just thanking me for helping out with the baby over the summer until she could find the right couple to give Beth to."

"Well you've obviously become really fond of Quinn over that time, because that look didn't just say you're welcome," Tina said turning away from him.

"Tina, you are an amazing person and Quinn will not change that."

"It's too late, she already has. You no longer pay any attention to anything I may need, want or say and you don't get me anymore. Otherwise you would've realised I needed you after camp. I was lonely and I just wanted to hang out with you, but you were with Quinn," Tina sighed, exhausted by the emotions she was letting out.

"Why did you need me after camp? Did something happen?" Artie asked, his voice full of concern.

"Maybe, I don't even know. All I know is that I needed you and you weren't there," Tina choked out, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I just don't think I can do this anymore."

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" Artie grabbed Tina's hand and looked up at her, tears now filling his eyes.

Tina pulled her hand away, then choking back tears she said, "I think so, we've grown apart and there's nothing we can do about it now."

They gave each other a final hug then went their separate ways. Luckily, it was now after school and no one was around except the glee kids who were in the music room.

Tina ran to the bathrooms with tears filling her eyes so much she could barely see where she was going. She walked up to the basin, looked at herself in the mirror and saw an absolute wreck.

As she was washing her face someone walked in.

"Tina what are you doing in the boys bathrooms?

She looked up in shock. Mike Change was looking at her with a very puzzled look, then her saw her eyes. "Tina, what's wrong? What happened?"

She tried to run out of the room but he grabbed her arm as she tried to get past. He pulled her back to look at him face to face, she recoiled at his touch.

"Tina, your head's usually screwed on so straight you make the Empire state building look like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. But today you couldn't even tell which one was the girls' bathroom. Please tell me what's wrong?" The look of concern in his eyes forced Tina to look away.

"Please don't make me say it. It's still too real for me to comprehend."

"Did Artie break up with you?" he asked as he pulled her chin up so she would look at him.

"I don't even know. But basically we're not together now and he'll go off to Quinn and she'll help him get through. And me...I'll be forever alone."

Tina looked down, ashamed to even look at another boy.

"Don't say that. There will be plenty of guys who will want to take care of you and love you, even if some of them are just friends." The look Mike gave her would've melted anyone's heart but Tina wouldn't even look up.

"More like all of them will be just friends. Because who would even like me apart from Artie? I'm not even beautiful."

Mike pulled her into a tight hug and mumbled into her ear, "There is so much you don't know."

Tina looked at him confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Hey come on, we're gonna be late for glee club," he said quickly leading her out of the bathroom and down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"This week we're going to look at emotions and how they affect the writer and the performer. Break up songs are a perfect example of this. Some of the most powerful and emotionally raw songs are actually breakup songs."

There was a mixed response. Mainly grunts from Artie, Quinn, Mike and Tina

"Mr Schue, I think this is a great idea. I've already got a song I'd like to sing," Rachel said moving towards the piano. "I'd like to pay tribute to one of America's main breakup song writers, Kelly Clarkson."

As the piano started Rachel's voice started soft, slowly growing into the song.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

As Rachel kept singing, the words resonated in Tina's head, and her thoughts started to overwhelm her mind. Next thing she knew it was the end of glee club.

"So this week I want you all to tap into a place of emotion and produce a powerfully emotional performance."

As they all walked out of the classroom Tina mumbled sarcastically to herself, "wow, great timing Mr. Schue. Rub it in a little harder maybe?" A few people overheard her. It filled Artie's mind with shame. Mike moved to her side as they were walking. "You ok T? Too soon?" He grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop and turned her to face him. She couldn't handle the look of concern on his face. Tina pulled her arm from his grip and walked away without a word, leaving Mike standing in the empty hallway.

That night Artie went over to Tina's house to see if she was alright and to explain a few things.

"Please Tina; can I just talk to you for a little bit? You can still hate me all you want."

Tina gave in with a grunted sigh and they went into her room. He sat next to the rocking chair in the corner and she sat on her bed cross legged.

Tina broke the silence.

"I don't hate you, Artie. I just hate the position you've put me in."

Artie sighed, relieved. "Well that's good to know. But what do you mean by situation? Wouldn't have anything to do with why you needed me after camp?"

Tina's face became stern.

"Don't. Just don't, don't go there please." She looked away.

"Tina, why?"

She turned to face him, "Because I can't face that yet," she snapped. "I shouldn't have said anything. Can you please just leave?"

Artie rolled out the door but before he left the house he wrote Tina a note and slipped it under the door. Tina saw the piece of paper slide under her door. She picked it up and read:

_Tina,_

_I'm sorry about everything and I just came to apologise and make sure you were ok.  
Remember we can still be friends._

_Artie xoxo_

About an hour later Tina's mum knocked on the door.

"There's another note here for you."

Her mother passed her the note. The handing writing was an unfamiliar style. Confused she gingerly opened the note.

_T,_

_I know things have been weird lately but I hope you're alright.  
I know you can't forget about camp but I ask that you don't let that affect our friendship.  
I'll respect whatever decision you make, I just pray that it's the right one.  
You can trust me to be there for you if you say yes._

_Mike =]_

_PS. I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner._

Tina started crying and curled up under her blankets. The stress of everything overwhelmed her and memories that she pushed to the back of her mind came flooding back. She tried to fall asleep as she cried away the pain inside.

**Please review. Would love to hear your opinions =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favs and reviews =] Please keep them coming I just love hearing anything you guys have to say.**

The next day Tina just slept it all off. When Tina finally woke up, she had multiple text messages wondering whether she was ok because she never missed school. One of them was from Mike.

_Hope you're ok. Please let me know if you need anything. I'll be there for you anytime, even if you just want to yell. _

Tina put her phone back on her bedside table and went back to sleep.

Tina woke up at 1am after having a nightmare; she couldn't get back to sleep. She stared at her phone then remembered what Mike said, _be there for you anytime_. It was the only thing she could think to do at this hour.

_Hey Mike, sorry it's late. I just don't know what else to do, I can't forget. I just can't. What else can I do? =[_

She got a reply back instantly.

_I'll be over in 10 and we can just drive around. Hang in there T._

When he arrived, she quietly snuck out of the house.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mike asked, concerned as always. They drove down the desolate streets of Lima and parked in front of an empty park overlooking a lake.

"Tina, are you ok?" Mike repeated, breaking the silence.

"Ok? How am I supposed to be ok?" Tina yelled.

She took a moment to clam herself down. "That moment from camp still haunts me and you could've done something about it sooner. You just stood there while the other boys sexually abused me. They were groping me and putting their hands up my skirt but you still didn't do anything."

Mike looked away, he was too ashamed.

"I threw a punch at them to stop it, and it was only when they pushed me to the ground and started kicking me that you finally snapped out of whatever daze you were in and finally came and helped me."

Mike finally brought himself to say something. "As soon as I did snap out of it, I went and bashed those idiots. I don't know how else to say it but I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner. It tortures me every time I see you because I just see your face from that night, you were so petrified. When I was standing there my body was paralysed at the shock of seeing them do that to you. I couldn't handle it so my body froze. Only when you threw that punch could I bring myself to move and actually do something."

The look on his face made Tina's anger melt away.

"Why would it torture you so much? It's not like you were actually in my position, and it's not like you even cared a little bit about me before this."

"Tina, I like you. I like you a lot. Ever since Dream A Little Dream of Me I've wanted to get to know you better. And on camp we got to do that. I was paralysed because it hurt me so much to see you being hurt. Tina, I don't ever want to see you hurt like that again and I'm gonna make sure of that; whether it's as a friend or as a boyfriend."

Tina was in shock. She thought no one except Artie would ever like her especially Mike Chang. Tina's mind paused for a second and she shook her head of all her thoughts.

"Mike, I...I don't even know what to say. I never thought anyone would like me and now this? Wait...did you just ask me out?"

Mike blushed, "Maybe. And what would you say if I did?"

"Could you take me home please? I'm really tired now and I should probably go back to school tomorrow."

They drove back in silence and when they reached Tina's house, she got out of the car and started to walk away.

"Hey Tina, if you manage to find an answer, please text me," Mike said, despair immanent in his voice.

**A/N: **Please keep reviewing =D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Final chapter is here =] Altho I probably could continue if people wanted me to. And just a heads up...__Tina singing = **bold **_

Tina didn't go to school the next day_. _She couldn't sleep. But she did go to glee club where it was time for some performances.

"Anyone got a breakup song ready for us today?"

"I think I do, Mr Shue."

"Thank you Tina. Take it away."

"Puck, if you would join me?"

Puck nodded then jumped up. Tina whispered in his ear quickly then they started. The piano began slowly then built up as Puck started to rap.

_(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

Tina took a deep breath as she sang her first line.

_**All I know**_

She felt the emotions from the last few days course through her body.

_I kept everything inside  
and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
what it meant to me will eventually be  
a memory of a time when_

_**I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

As she sang Artie knew it was about their break up. He knew it from the moment she raised her hand. But as he watched her sing this song he noticed she was stronger and that her gaze flicked between him and Mike. As she sang the words '_I had to fall to lose it all but in the end it doesn't really matter,' _he actually believed she was saying 'I may have been broken but it doesn't matter now because I'm stronger and I have someone to look after me.'

_But it all comes back to me __**in the end**_

Tina belted out that line and you could see it in her face and hear it in her voice. Even Brittany commented, "I didn't know she could sing with that kind of emotion. I didn't know Asians could sing at all actually." Luckily everyone knew she wasn't being racist intentionally.

As the song came to a close everyone applauded and Mr Schue commended her for her performance.

"Wow Tina, interesting song choice but it really worked for you. You had exactly the right emotions to nail that piece. I believe we could all feel what you were saying and could feel the pain you were singing about. Wow."

Tina blushed then returned to her seat. Mike wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her into a side hug.

After glee had finished and everyone had left, Mike just stared at Tina.

"You were amazing. How did you come up with that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just focused on the breakup with Artie and the events of the past few days. The song really expressed my anger and sorrow. And made me realise that I am stronger and unlike the song I actually have something to gain from losing it all." Tina looked up at Mike and smiled weakly."

Mike looked at her quizzically.

"I gained someone who actually cares about me and not just what I look like and would actually listen to everything I had to say, not just half of it. Mike you really helped me last night. You made me realise a few things I've been missing and something I've been longing for, I just hadn't realised it till now."

Tina put her hand on his knee. "Yes."

Mike sat there confused, not quite getting why she'd said the single word.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'What is the answer Tina gives when asked out by Mike Chang?" Tina said smugly, referencing Jeopardy.

Mike whipped his head round to look at her then smiled happily.

"Yes? Are you sure, yes?"

Tina hit him playfully and said sarcastically, "No, I'm on drugs."

They looked at each other longingly then embraced in a meaningful hug.

"Thank you," Tina mumbled into Mike's shoulder. He stepped back to look at her. "Thank you for what?" said a very confused Mike.

"For caring about me and driving out at ridiculous hours to do so."

Mike blushed, "Only for you."

They stood there smiling at each other for about two minutes.

"I love your smile. It's so beautiful."

"Do you mean it?" Tina asked hopefully, looking up into his dazzling green eyes.

He nodded then moved forward to finally give her the kiss he'd wanted to give her since camp.

It was perfect. Gentle but not too light but it left them both wanting more as they went in for a more passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, they just smiled at each other sweetly and walked out of the room, hand in hand.

**A/N: **_Thoughts? Rants? Didn't like how I ended it? You could always continue if I get enough ideas from you guys =] But for now would just like to hear what you guys thought of it =]_

_Much love, Annabelle_


End file.
